It Is Tighter Than Tight
by strong man
Summary: Avacado decided to make this changing relationship with Gary official, his son is all for it and hopes for the future. Gary, on the other hand, knew this would take a turn, but didn't expect for this to happen so quickly, he thinks it's a Ventrexian tradition. General Cataloupe is finding love at first sight with Tribore and must make a hasty decision that could determind his fate


_**This is my first fic of Final Space**_

_**Pairings:**_ Gary/Avacado **(Slash)**

**_Description:_ _Correct me if I'm wrong, but this show started out on Netflix then moved to Adult Swim. I wanted to this earlier but wanted to wait until Avocado came back alive_ **

_**Date: **_August 14

_**Rated:**_ K

While traveling through space on the ship, Avocado was sleeping in Gary's room, thinking of what his son said about Dad's. "What's he trying to say? He asked and sat up.

Gary was watching his adopted Ventrexian playing with yarn that his girlfriend conjured for him, it moves, bounces and rolls on its own. "You know, I was thinking. "What about? Little Cato asked. "Me and Avocado," He said. Little Cato needed to hear that cause he already knew the completely obvious and smiled. "Does that mean you and him mare going to tie the knot? He got up, joyfully. Uhh, you see," He noticed Little Cato's expression changed to an unsettling one that made Gary think of how his neglected saying would affect him. Just then, Ava announced that Avocado needed his Gary and Little Cato. "I was going to say your dad wants to see you," He said, in hopes of saving himself from broken heartedness. "It's gonna be tight" Cato got up and jumped onto his back. "Look at him, no way I'm breaking his heart," He thought. and they ran to his room.

Avocado didn't know why, but the memories of him and Gary felt more like destiny to him, so earlier, he asked Ash Graven to go to the store to purchase a ring for some weird reason. This whole dad's thing was driving him crazy to the point where he had to end this. He began to think; it was quite evident that his son wanted this to happen, but was he fooling himself? The door opened. "What's wrong? said Gary? Is there trouble? Little Cato asked both pointed their guns in opposite directions while against each other's backs. "No, there is no danger, I wanna talk. Avocado explained. Oh," Little Cato put away his gun and walked to him. "Uh, who are you and where's the real. "Uh, who are you and where's the real" Gary asked, sarcastically while putting away his gun. 'Just come sit down,' Little Cato said. "Sure, it'll be like the first time as a family" Avacado heard that as his best friend sat down beside him.

Family" He got up and turned to both, he painted a picture, and it was just as he would expect. "Dad, you feeling okay? Little Cato asked as his father was staring hard at his adopted father. "Gary, please hold out your hand," He asked. "Is this some kind of Ventrexian thing? He whispered to his adopted son as he held it out than Avacado took it. He placed his other hand on top of it and started to speak the vows he never got to say to his late wife. "From the stars and back, you've entered my life when I was a single parent" As Avacato speaks, his son could smell a proposal on the way. "What you matter to Quinn is what I mean to you," He said heartfelt. Gary could not help but smile.

"Avacado, that was beautifu-he was cut off by the Ventrexian's finger against his lips. "I'm not done' He resumed" I always valued you as a trusted friend throughout our journey, even since I tried to turn you over to the Commander, but that's in the past" Avacado took a moment of silence to look at his son 'You bonded with my son and even adopting him your own, so I have to ask" Little Cato could not contain his excitement" this is like a dream" He hopped off and came to the middle of them, providing him as the link. Before Avacado popped the question, the three were rudely interrupted by Tribore. "Guys, I have some fabulous news, good and bad," The alien said, stepping in "I just discovered that this dashing Ventrexian named General Cataloupe wants to date me, but I fear, I must break up with myself" He said, being strong, not knowing how he's gonna take it.

Little Cato turned his head slowly towards him in anger. Tribore felt like he was being threatened now, judging by Cato's gaze, so he backed up while insisting that he'll come back later. Little Cato turned back to the excitement, face his two fathers. "Gary Goodspeed, will you do the honor of being my husband Gary felt so moved. "Avacado, that was the sweetest thing" He started to tear up. Little Cato began happy crying causing his tail to wag. Gary got down on his knees and put both hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. "This is the most magical thing I've seen," He said.

General Cataloupe was talking to himself cause he overheard his crew talking about The Resistance and knows that Tribore formed it. He began thinking, if he wants to be with Tribore and get off this planet, he could have to make an honorable sacrifice. "So, that handsome man is leading a fighting crew" He said and ran to his ship to look up Tribore, but he had some very private pictures of Mr. Naughty and couldn't turn down the opportunity to masturbate, so he unbuckled his belt and pressed a button that puts up curtains for cover and disco and music for pleasure before getting busy.

_**Just admit it already, we all knew this was coming like Gary adopting Cato, but it looks like I beat them with Avocado proposing to Gary. This might turn the other way around next season if we ever get it. I think Little Cato knew Gary and his dad would get together at some point. I will call my prediction for Season 3 on this. Tell me your predictions in the comment section**_


End file.
